roznefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Augee
thumb|324px|Augee. Zdjęcie z trasy koncertowej; 4 sierpnia 2014 rokuAugee (właściwie Michelle Black−Milltons; 30 października 1989 r.) — amerykańska piosenkarka wykonująca muzykę pop, blues i soul. Jest zdobywczynią pięciu nagród Grammy (2008, 2009, 2012, 2014 dwie). Dyskografia Albumy *Don't lie (2007) *Augee (2008) *Secrets (2009) *Hurdy−gurdy (2010) *Woman vs. Man (2014) *End of the Day (2015) Mini−albumy *Augee sing in Brackdox (2009) *Augee's Hall of Fame (2011) *Augee's Hall of Fame 2 (2014) Single *Herself (2002) feat. Leanore Tiur *Na, Na, Na, Na (2005) *For the fifty-fifth avenue (2005) *It's me (2006) *Stop horses (2006) *Mouth (2006) *Prohibited the way to the Center (2006) *Confirm? (2006) *(No matter what you tell me, tell the truth) (2006) *Without asking (2006) *Nothing (2007) *Hey, I see you have a big car! (2007) *A family (2008) *Because of you (2008) *Today only you (2008) *What I do, I do it (2008) *Beatifual words (2008) *Chameleon (2008) *Woman + Dress (2008) *Low-level (2008) *You have unique charact (2008) *If you don't feel sorry for? (2008) *Handcuffs (2008) *I opened my eyes too late (2008) *Laugh with us (2008) *Humbled (2008) *thumb|2007Devotees (2009) *Kiss me (2009) *Without lies on the stage (2009) *Pity (2009) *All my strenght (2009) *Resurrected at night (2009) *Queen (2009) *Black weather (2009) *Sick (2009) *Shrunken dreams (2009) *I don't remember (2009) *Yachtfun (2009) *Club for some (2009) *Older (2009) *2later (2009) *Optimist (2009) *From everything to nothing and back (2009) *Brackdox song (2009) *You are the first to finish (2009) *My − our (2009) *Barren (2009) *I'm first time flying (2009) *Fool live (2009) *I got to know myself (2009) *Better than nothing (2009) *Salt (2009) *Ship beneth pirate flag (2009) *I want you (2009) *39 (2009) *Not scape me (2009) *I have something more (2009) *He's imitate serious (2009) *Harm alcoholic (2009) *Half (2009) *Any other, confirm? (2010) *I say cry (2010) *Request (2010) *When you've seen the last (2010) *Fruitbeen (2010) *Million sold cities (2010) *Cleopatra (2010) *Queen Cleopatra (2010) *Blue bow (2010) *Invincible (2010) *Daddy lumberjack (2011) *Only look backwards (2011) *Without gravity (2011) *The first lady of Vietnam (2011) *Blossom (2011) *Matador (2011) *Hold you tight (2011) *Bread-and-butter (2011) *Riddle (2011) *Try cry (2011) *City government (2011) *Last night together (2011) *Heaven in Hell (2011) *Whith a stranger (2011) *Wasp (2011) *Not spell (2012) *End of the world? (2012) *Through the mist (2012) *Clever whale (2012) *Who was a men (2012) *Dolt (2012) *Santa Claus with presents (2013) *Conscience (2013) *Perhaps you want everything in pairs (2013) *Prophecy (2013) *Long Street (2013) *A drunk king (2013) *Attacking me (2013) *I always knew (2013) *A little liar (2013) *Everything for blues (2013) *Loving flowers in the garden (2014) *Cool (2014) *Without joy (2014) *Away (2014) *Sorry Augee (2014) *I just knew (2014) *Shy amber (2015) *Unnecessarily (2015) *Failure (2015) *Don't turn left (2015) *Heartbreaker (2015) *I can't sleep (2015) *Only he slowly died (2015) *Everyone the best (2015) *What do you know about men? (2015) *Catch the bunny (2015) *Well no (2015) *Today we will jumped each other (2015) *Passive verb (2015) *Kakaka (2015) *New (2015) *What are you doing? (2015) *Dressed (2015) *Finally of involuntary dances (2015) *60' (2015) *End of the day (2015) *Behind bars (2015) *We are heroes (2015) *Stop (2015) *They meet me (2015) *For sale (2015) *Alabama song (2015) *Love me again (2015) *Half-hour (2015) *Cupid flying here (2015) *Borrow please (2015) *30 parts (2015) *Stupid (2015) *Richard & Suzy (2015) *Darkness (2015) *I'm kidnaping (2015) *My name is (2015) *Teach me forgive (2015) *sSbB (2015) *Beat boundaries (2015) *I dream to finish pretend (2015) *Saw that you fly (2015) *Hate? (2015) *Blood (2015) *Colourful world (2015) *Born to alive (2015) *I'd send you to hell (2015) *Paparazzi (2015) Wideoklipy *Na, Na, Na, Na (2005) *For the fifty-five avenue (2005) *Stop horses (2006) *Confirm? (2006) *Nothing (2007) *Hey, I see you have a big car! (2007) *Today only you (2008) *Chameleon (2008) *Woman + Dress (2008) *If you don't feel sorry for? (2008) *Without lies on the stage (2009) *All my strenght (2009) *Queen (2009) *Yachtfun (2009) *From everything to nothing and back (2009) *My - our (2009) *Brackdox Song (2010) *When you've seen the last (2010) *Blue bow (2010) *Riddle (2011) *Try cry (2011) *Wasp (2011) *Heaven in Hell (2012) *Clever whale (2012) *Throught the mist (2012) *Santa Claus with presents (2013) *Conscience (2013) *A little liar (2013) *Cool (2014) *Without joy (2014) *Loving flowers in the garden (2014) *Unnecessarily (2015) *Heartbeat (2015) *What do you know about men? (2015) *60' (2015) *End of the Day (2015) *End of the Day (2015) wersja czarnobiała Życie prywatne thumb|left|202px|Augee podczas koncertu w Berlinie (20. 02. 2015), podczas którego zeszła ze scenyAugee od 2009 jest żoną biznesmana Deya Black'a. Razem z nim ma dwójkę dzieci: syna Lineda (ur. 2009) i córkę Dewlly (2012). Zmaga się z depresją. Jej matka, Ellna, podczas wywiadu dla NEWAGE oświadczyła, że choroba ciągnie się od około 2013, kiedy to zaczęła pracować nad czwartym albumem studyjnym. Według niej (wiele innych osób pracujących z Augee też to potwierdza) jest przytłoczona wyniosłym życiem i ogromną ilością koncertów. Pierwsze większe problemy Augee pojawiły się podczas trasy koncertowej trwającej od 3 stycznia 2015 roku. Podczas koncertu w Berlinie 20 lutego 2015, Augee zaśpiewała trzy piosenki, po czym zeszła ze sceny. Później powiedziała, że nie miała siły kontynuować koncertu. Zdecydowała się jednak kontynuować trasę koncertową. Podczas koncertu w Nermon (7 kwietnia) podczas występu poczuła się słabo. Widzowie widzieli jak traci siły. Przy wykonywaniu trzeciej z piosenek zaczęła mrużyć oczy i przyciszyła śpiew. Podczas czwartej piosenki upadła. Mężczyzna znajdujący się na scenie podał jej wodę. Chwilę później Augee zemdlała. Została przetransportowana do miejskiego szpitala, gdzie ją wybudzono. Piosenkarka odwołała wszystkie występy, aż do winszującego trasę koncertową − w Nowym Jorku 15 kwietnia. Po ostatnim koncercie wróciła do swojego apartamentu w Chicago. 1 czerwca rozpoczęła tournee po Francji i Bułgarii. *1 czerwca 2015 - Namur (Belgia) *2 czerwca 2015 - Charleroi (Belgia) *2 czerwca 2015 - Mouscron (Belgia) *4 czerwca 2015 - Anderlecht (Belgia) *5 czerwca 2015 - Uccle (Belgia) *5 czerwca 2015 - Ixelles (Belgia) *7 czerwca 2015 - Bruksela (Belgia) *8 czerwca 2015 - Antwerpia (Belgia) *10 czerwca 2015 - Bordeaux (Francja) *11 czerwca 2015 - Angers (Francja) *12 czerwca 2015 - Lyon (Francja) *12 czerwca 2015 - Rennes (Francja) *13 czerwca - Amiens (Francja) *13 czerwca - Houilles (Francja) *14 czerwca - Dijon (Francja) *15 czerwca - Paryż (Francja) Tournee zakończyło się 15 czerwca. Augee wróciła do domu dzień później. 18 czerwca Augee wzięła udział w festiwalu w Glyndebourne. Podczas uroczystości zaśpiewała trzy piosenki ze swojego repertuaru: Unnecessarily, Heartbreaker i Love me again. Dostała nagrodę im. Essa Bridgera za piosenkę Heartbreaker oraz przyznaną od publiczności People Award i Puchar Essa Bridgera za całokształt twórczości. W dniach 19-20 czerwca zagrała trzy koncerty w Londynie, promując płytę End of the Day. 23 czerwca dała koncert w Belourney. Zaśpiewała piosenki Hertbreaker, Stop, Everything for blues oraz'' 60'. Po występach oznajmiła, że razem z Tonnym Balby pracują nad albumem, który prawdopodobnie wyjdzie w następnym roku. Dzień później udzieliła wywiadu w programie First Song na kanale muzycznym 10Music. 26 czerwca zaśpiewała piosenkę ''Try Cry na 75. urodziny Christiana Taangalesa. 29 czerwca zaśpiewała w przerwie między pierwszą a drugą częścią hali Super Crisp. 30 czerwca dała koncert na rozpoczęcie Światowych Dni Sportu w Tubanto. 4 lipca w duecie z Brianem Juves dała koncert w parku Tomblaya w Londynie. 9 lipca wyjechała do Londynu, aby nakręcić teledysk do piosenki I'm kidnaping. Przy okazji dała w mieście trzy koncerty. Teledysk wyszedł 18 lipca. Nagrody i wyróżnienia 2015 *Nagroda radia NOAM za album Woman vs. Man (2 luty) *Nagroda Wielkiego Sokoła za całokształt twórczości (15 luty) *Order Piosenkarza im. Jessici Olmoite (3 kwietnia) *Grammy 2014 za album Woman vs. Man (24 kwietnia) *Grammy 2014 w kategorii "Najlepsza wokalistka" (24 kwietnia) *Puchar Grapp B za całokształt działalności muzycznej (2 maja) Popularność Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1989 Kategoria:Amerykańskie piosenkarki